Penance
by Blatherskite3
Summary: "What do I have to do for penance? For redemption for all the things I've done?" Re-written. Oneshot, any verse.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything else mentioned in this story, nor do I make any monetary profit from it.

* * *

**Penance**

Sometimes, things just don't go according to plan.

Starscream had defected from the Decepticons, gaining neutrality. His main reason to do so was that no one on the Decepticon side trusted him. Megatron himself was constantly out to prove he was a traitor so he could kill him.

It had taken all of his courage – and a lot of persuading by Optimus Prime, who saw an opportunity and went for it – for the Seeker to come stay at the Autobot base as a neutral. And yet, he still wasn't happy.

None of the Autobots trusted him, either. Not that he was surprised; after all, he had tried to kill them all numerous times.

It was enough for Starscream to entertain the notion of second thoughts.

As a Decepticon, that particular notion had been forgotten. There was no time for second thoughts when you were trying to win a war. But occasionally, when he did something that was abnormally heinous, he would have second thoughts.

So now, sitting alone atop the roof of the Autobot base, Starscream entertained the notion of second thoughts.

That was how Optimus Prime found him. Sitting with his arms around his knees, looking out at the sky with a faraway look in his still ruby red optics. He looked so forlorn that Optimus felt his spark clench in sympathy.

Optimus stood there, unsure if he should move forward or not. He was (probably stupidly) worried for Starscream, and didn't want to anger him.

"What are you doing up here?" Starscream asked without shifting his gaze.

Optimus started slightly. He had thought he was being quiet. "How did you hear me?"

"Superior sensors."

Optimus made a noise of amusement and took a step forward. He waited for Starscream to object, and when the Seeker didn't, he made his way to Starscream's side. He slowly lowered himself into a sitting position with his legs crossed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "You never answered my original question," Starscream finally said.

Optimus realized with slight embarrassment that he hadn't. The answer was embarrassing, so the Prime decided to lie. "I sometimes come up here to think."

Starscream snorted. "Bullslag. You were worried about me. Sentimental Autobot..."

If Optimus had the ability to, he would be blushing. Instead, his cooling fans turned on, emitting a low rumble.

Starscream gave him a sideways glance. Amusement shone in the Seeker's optics. Optimus' spark warmed at the sight.

"Perhaps I was concerned..." Optimus quickly added, "But no one knew where you went."

Starscream's features twisted into a scowl. "Keeping tabs on me, are you?"

"No, no, I was just concerned you would get injured or lost or..." Optimus trailed off, realizing how overprotective he sounded.

Starscream scrutinized him for a long minute before a smirk graced his face. "Sentimental Autobot..." he repeated.

Optimus rubbed the back of his head, completely embarrassed. Perhaps we _was_ sentimental.

They sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a while. Starscream had resumed staring at the sky and the puffy white clouds that floated through it. He had an almost serene look on his face – his optics were still narrowed a bit, though.

"What do I have to do?"

Optimus started slightly, before looking over at the Seeker with a look of confusion. "I'm sorry...?"

Starscream continued to look up at the sky. "What do I have to do for penance? For redemption for all the things I've done?"

Optimus didn't reply right away. "The only thing you can do is continue to show that you're not the same mech anymore." Optimus shrugged slightly, "They'll forgive you... in time."

Starscream didn't respond for a long while. He was turning that thought around in his mind in an attempt to grasp it. As a former Decepticon, he was used to immediate – and sometimes brash – action rather than drawn out and thoughtful things. This would be a large change for him.

"What about you?" Starscream suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

Starscream looked over at Optimus, yet not quite meeting his gaze. "How do you feel about me?"

Optimus thought he detected a hint of insecurity in the other's tone, but he couldn't be sure. "Well..." he searched for the right words to describe his feelings. "I think that... you have a good spark-"

Starscream snorted.

Optimus ignored him. "-And while you're rough around the edges, you know what's right."

Starscream seemed to have gotten a bit embarrassed from the kind words. "...Sappy Autobot..." he muttered to try and relieve the embarrassment.

"At least it's not 'sentimental'," Optimus laughed.

Optimus' laugh was contagious, and soon enough Starscream was chuckling along with him. It was nice to be able to laugh, Starscream reflected. He barely had anything to laugh about these days.

By the time the laughter faded out, Starscream's somber mood had all but vanished. Optimus just had a way about him that lifted spirits. Not that Starscream would ever admit it, of course.

They sat and watched as the blue sky faded to orange and pink. If it was one thing Starscream adored about this planet it was the sunset. Flying in it was euphoric and exhilarating as the light reflected off his shiny paint.

Soon enough it was nearly dark. "We should head inside," Optimus broke the serene silence.

Starscream slowly nodded. The two stood up and stretched, trying to work out the stiffness from sitting so long.

Starscream turned to Optimus. "Thanks, Prime. For everything."

Optimus nodded. "It will get better," he promised.

Starscream smirked teasingly. "It better."

Optimus chuckled, but otherwise didn't respond. He didn't need to.

As the two headed inside, Starscream realized that he felt a lot better. He would take Optimus' advice... but if anyone asked, he would deny it.

After all, his pride ranked even above his friends.

**End**


End file.
